<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ND】I don’t love you anymore he said and ceased to be by Crystalwort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590033">【ND】I don’t love you anymore he said and ceased to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort'>Crystalwort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>而现在，现在但丁像是一个任何真正的正直客户一样推开门邀请男孩进去，就像是上次那个跪在尼禄脚边拽紧男孩的牛仔高帮帆布鞋、吞咽精液的人不是他一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ND】I don’t love you anymore he said and ceased to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>古切尔太太独自经营着她父亲从她的外祖父那里继承来的一家面包店。在家族的漫长发展中起先是她的母亲买下了面包店旁边的冰沙铺，用以扩张生意、填充展台和透明化的料理台，接着她在有了一笔余钱后也果断投入了房地产洪流之中，不管现状如何，古切尔太太在当年是赶上了好时候。</p><p>所以是的，古切尔太太现在拥有一整栋地段优越、环境良好的公寓楼。但最近，古切尔太太始终不太高兴，因为三条街外的月谷街区最近修路的缘故，很多做皮肉生意赚花销的男女都提着他们的行李箱或者开着他们的房车搬到了杨树街来，面对这些穿着超低胸吊带、热辣短裤或者提臀裹身裙的年轻人们，古切尔这个保守派老人始终颇有微词。</p><p>但生活还是得继续，就像同一个烤炉里出来的农夫碱水面包始终是第三批最好吃一样。</p><p>偶尔，通常是在周二下午，古切尔太太会拿着公寓钥匙从二楼的阳台旁的攀满紫色铁线莲的楼梯上踱步走下来，她雇佣的那个在一条街外读大学的年轻人会首先递给她一杯热红茶和一碟坚果或者全麦制的减糖糕点。年轻人在孤儿院长大，但后来也算幸运地拥有了一对养兄姐，日子虽然并不富足但他很快乐，现在的孩子们很难拥有的对老人的尊敬和善良让古切尔太太很喜欢他。因此男孩除开在古切尔太太的面包店里工作外，也租下了古切尔太太友善为他提供的一间比市价便宜将近一半的带厨房单间，古切尔太太甚至把他介绍去自己多年好友那里兼职学做水管工，至少能多赚些零花钱。</p><p>“尼禄，”老人盯着手里的那份洋莓奶油塔。她敏锐地察觉出这孩子最近不对劲，而且看看这个奶油塔，他过去并不热衷这种甜到发腻的点心，甚至对草莓也并不钟情。但古切尔太太几十年的智慧让她决定先不动声色，或许男孩只是恋爱了也说不准，因此老人只是摸着男孩的肩膀：“我给你打了一件新毛衣。”</p><p>-</p><p>尼禄知道自己最近不对劲，他踏上这座老旧汽车公寓的楼梯，攀着扶手穿得异常暴露花哨的女人们盯着男孩的牛仔高帮帆布鞋放肆地微笑。和古切尔太太那里保养得宜颇有设计感的回转式楼梯不同，这里的一切显然都有一种敷衍和随意的色彩。</p><p>他不该继续来的。尼禄侧脸躲开那些女士们的笑容，闭眼扶住额头在心底低咒。至少，至少不是今天。</p><p>但男孩发现他越这么告诫自己就越控制不住自己踩上砖石阶梯，他知道在二楼最靠里的那个房间里有电视机、唱片和一张大床以及一个装了浴缸以及马桶的浴室，三张普通的风景画和一个插着大朵蔫蔫玫瑰的花瓶，毛乎乎的地毯、樟棒透出来的清淡气味，永远空着的圣代杯子和一桌子草莓蒂，还有......</p><p>尼禄抬起头，男人合拢双臂懒洋洋地倚在门框边上，他苍白的手腕不经意地裸露出来，因为男孩的到来而微微翘起的嘴唇饱满而湿润。</p><p>春日午后的阳光投下一束最滚烫的照射到男孩的脸庞上，如此灼热而热晒，但男孩还是挪不动眼珠。</p><p>尼禄感到自己的裤子紧得让他发懵。这个年纪的男孩总是如此诚实而充满热情，就像一只不懂得隐藏尾巴的狗崽子。</p><p>他记得那张饱满湿润的嘴唇是怎么含住他紫红色的龟头，挺立的鼻尖蹭过他鼓鼓的毛绒囊袋，轻声喊他我的小狗崽。男人舔得好卖力，虽然他的嘴巴根本包不住男孩渐渐鼓胀起来的粗野阴茎，口水滴滴答答地淌在他们相贴近的皮肤上，但男人显然不是那么容易服软的类型，接着，他对男孩眨眨眼睛，尖利的牙齿故意刮蹭过涎出些清液的马眼，最后作势咬了咬，男孩为此抖得一激灵揪住跪在他腹下的男人银色的细软头发一下一下戳进细软而温热口腔和喉咙，然后绷紧大腿颤巍巍地射满了男人的嘴。</p><p>但丁，但丁，但丁，但丁，但丁。尼禄的大脑在嘶吼这个名字，就像是找寻到某种他从来割裂不掉的联系一样。他轻柔地摸着那张脸，拂过嘴角，男人看起来一点不介意含着那些精液，他甚至动动喉咙全咽了下去，然后张开嘴晃晃悠悠地伸出一小截粉色的舌头就像是在炫耀自己吃得多干净。男孩盯着那张奇异地糅合了一切顿利和柔软的脸，但不论多热情都掩藏着一道哀戚，男孩隐隐约约能够从他的眼底里觉察出一点，他开始感到莫名的嫉妒和苦涩，仿佛自己是破入了一座披上黑纱的坟墓，窥探了属于别的书和珍宝。男孩烦躁地用手指蘸着男人脸庞上残留的精液气势汹汹却温柔地糊了他一脸，甚至让男人同样银白的睫毛都滴沾上稠粘的浊液。</p><p>“我来换那根管道。”尼禄故作镇定地说，他上次来的时候当然没能修理完毕，反而落荒而逃把工具箱都落在了这里，但亨利先生很和善，他当然不会怪罪男孩。</p><p>而现在，现在但丁像是一个任何真正的正直客户一样推开门邀请男孩进去，就像是上次那个跪在尼禄脚边拽紧男孩的牛仔高帮帆布鞋、吞咽精液的人不是他一样。</p><p>-</p><p>“你需要好好保养你的水管。”尼禄拧紧最后一颗螺母，才刚开口就想扇自己一巴掌，这里只是但丁的暂居地罢了，他或许很快就会离开回到月谷街区，冲着任何人翘起他饱满而湿润的嘴唇——只要那条路修缮完毕。</p><p>“你也应该，”但丁脱下外套。他伸出手去打开了花洒，两团被遮挡住的鼓鼓的胸肉才显露出来在贴身衣料包裹下几乎要发颤，飞洒起来的水珠浸透了一切。他转头看了看瞪大眼睛的男孩满意地啧嘴，然后走进滚烫的水汽氤氲里，“好好‘保养’。”</p><p>-</p><p>骚货。</p><p>尼禄在心底惊躁大骂，沉默地任凭但丁揉搓着饱满乳肉、掰开那两瓣男人身上不应该有的嫩肉主动坐在自己那根早已挺立勃起并粗壮狠戾的肉棒上。</p><p>他尝起来的感觉就像一碟饱满的石榴籽，是从春夏窃来的赭汁和秋冬遗存的芦声。男孩手指陷入那两个丰腴多汁、软嫩非常的肉团里，捏揉地异常决绝和凶悍，就像是想把但丁揉进自己年轻充满活力的身体里。</p><p>起先，破入的一瞬间肿胀的龟头让他吞得有点困难。男孩的毛茸茸的耻毛刮蹭着他软糯糯几乎瘫成一团草莓棉花糖的洞口让但丁难耐地动了动，粗大的顶端蹭过狭窄的壁膜的时候触电般的感觉让他立刻湿润地分泌出更多潮液，然后食髓知味般地舔舔嘴唇扭动着臀肉开始晃动起来。</p><p>“好舒服，”他错乱般地喃喃，“再深——再深一点。”</p><p>男孩尤其听话，好像让但丁舒服和快乐就是他如今的追求，他蹭着但丁的额发，肉棒裹带着细嫩的唇肉翻涌出更多潮水，但丁觉得自己像是被颠在海水里，几乎看不见太阳，落日坠落在洋流里，瞿碎的光芒顺着鲸落生出珊瑚、鱼群和一切，只留下男孩那根巨大的阴茎和他热情且包含情绪的嘴唇以及亲吻。</p><p>男孩是那么热烈的吻着他，从嘴唇、苍白的脖颈、细软的奶肉和红艳肿大的乳粒，再往下到肋骨、紧实的肚皮和小腹的嫩肉，尼禄舔得很生涩，但足够热情和激动。年轻人结实有力的手掌摁住男人的髋骨，腕缘抵开他的腿根，埋头吸吮着仿佛要要嘬啜掉他已经又艳又大像杏子一样的红肿阴蒂、咬碎湿润流水的翻瓣嫩肉，而他融化在男孩的嘴巴、舌头和喉咙里，痉挛得就像一条濒死的鱼。</p><p>男孩如此纯洁而不求索取的情感让但丁几乎怀疑自己是否配得上去拥有，他破碎过的灵魂是否能够得到男孩的修补，尼禄只是如此轻易地就学会去付出和爱。</p><p>他张张嘴想要对男孩说些什么，但从窗户边缘发出的声音打断了一切，他没能告诉男孩他的心，他只是摁住男孩毛躁躁的脑袋说：“趴下。”</p><p>-</p><p>“怎么——”</p><p>头颅被迫偏进被褥的感觉不算好受，尤其是还硬挺着阴茎被绞在一个湿润潮热的紧致穴口里的时候，尼禄低喘着用余光看向男人，然后呆愣地盯着刚才还在他身上几乎融化成一滩水流的但丁神色冷峻地从枕头底下掏出两把枪，几十个怪物从窗户口急切地想要爬上来，它们都嘶吼着但丁的名字，仿佛他是某种不可接近的奇异造物和可怕敌人。</p><p>枪声响得愈演愈烈，但丁绞得也越来越紧，男孩咬牙握住男人颤抖的紧绷腰肢。射精的最后一刹，但丁尖叫着摔下了枪趴匍在尼禄的怀抱里喘气，恶魔的血染红了他高潮的红晕脸颊和湿漉漉的发梢，让他看起来诗人描写的群山间游荡的日落般瑰丽。</p><p>尼禄震惊于这种懒洋洋的美丽，他长时间的凝望着，甚至怀疑自己能否冗络住这种光芒，他的双臂还太过稚嫩和弱小，或许还无法独自禁锢太阳。</p><p>后来，男孩才从一个讲述月亮寻找死人的故事里知道，如此热情地看着一个人，是相当危险的，但他那时候还太年轻，急不可耐、充满自信和寒芒燃烧般的希望，拢住但丁就盲目地以为能够真正拥有他。</p><p>直到某天他急匆匆地提着两杯草莓圣代和一张不加黑橄榄的披萨从古切尔太太的面包店里赶去那栋老旧汽车公寓，踏上充满了敷衍和随意的色彩的楼梯。</p><p>“你要租这间吗？”刚打扫完隔壁的公寓主人推着清洁工具预备走进二楼最靠里的那个房间，他狐疑地盯着男孩，“正好上个租户提前退租了，我可以给你算便宜点。”</p><p>尼禄摇摇头，他转身下楼，那个房间有电视机、唱片和一张大床以及一个装了浴缸以及马桶的浴室，三张普通的风景画和一个插着大朵蔫蔫玫瑰的花瓶，毛乎乎的地毯、樟棒透出来的清淡气味，永远空着的圣代杯子和一桌子草莓蒂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>